Inquisitive
by As.we.slowly.fade.away
Summary: Riza Hawkeye had had enough. "God dammit, Roy! Can't I get dressed in peace?" She yelled through her door.  Roy stiffened. He didn't know she was getting dressed. He couldn't help the perverted thoughts of what Riza might be wearing. :D


Royai-

"Lieutenant," Colonel Roy Mustang knocked persistently on his subordinate's bedroom door. "Lieutenant! Lieutenant!"

Riza Hawkeye had had enough. "God dammit, Roy! Can't I get dressed in peace?" She yelled through her door.

Roy stiffened. He didn't know she was getting dressed. He couldn't help the perverted thoughts of what Riza might be wearing. He smirked to himself and slowly opened the door, revealing an oblivious Riza wearing nothing but a lacy pink bra and -could it be- a mini skirt? This was the strangest thing. Riza Hawkeye, of all people, wearing pink AND a mini skirt. Roy was in Heaven.

Just then, his angel turned around and screamed. She grabbed her gun off of the bedside table and shot at him. Luckily, he ducked out of the way, so as to be shot dead on the floor.

Even after that Roy made no attempt to leave. Riza glared at him. "GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" Her voice was deadly. Roy quickly ran out of the room, thinking 'Damn, I never knew she could be that sexy.'

A while later, Riza emerged from her room; no longer wearing her mini skirt. Roy looked up at her and frowned. "What happened?"

"What happened was that you're a dirty pervert and don't deserve to see me in a mini skirt," Riza looked down at Roy. "Now get up. We have to get going,"

Roy stood and the two of them headed off to work. In the car, Roy glanced over at Riza. "Hey, Hawkeye?"

"Sir?"

"Were you going to wear that mini skirt all day just for me?" Roy was honored.

"Yes, those were my original intentions, but like I said, you lost your chance," She didn't looked the slightest bit sorry.

Roy looked back to the road. "Well, could you, perhaps… someday… uh… wear it again? If I promise not to ruin it?"

Riza smiled a little, but made sure that Roy couldn't see it. "Sure. Someday," She shook her head and laughed.

Roy looked over quizzically as he pulled into a parking space. "What's so funny?"

Riza looked over at her superior. "You are. That's all you want from me isn't it? Me to wear a miniskirt?"

Blushing, Roy looked into Riza's eyes. "No. Not just that. I also want to see if you're still wearing that lacy pink bra I saw this morning," Roy smirked as he shifted closer to his Lieutenant.

Hawkeye glared at Roy and smacked him across the face. Getting out of the car, she muttered to herself. "Damn pervert," Then in her thoughts she added, 'Why do I have to love you?'

Roy got out and ran over to her. "I'm sorry. I was just curious," Roy looked sad, like a child getting scolded. "And you're just so damn sexy," His last words made Riza gasp.

"Sir. What did you say?" She asked, shocked.

"You know what I said. Riza," Hearing her first name escape his lips made her blush.

"S-sir, I-I-I'm sorry," Her eyes were sincere and apologetic.

Roy stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her in tighter and closer, wanting to never let go. Riza smiled into his shoulder and put her arms around his neck quickly. She stood on her tip toes to whisper into Roy's ear, causing him to shudder. "Sir, we really should get to work," She pulled away and smiled. A real, warm, heartfelt smile.

Roy took Riza's hand and let her inside, quickly dropping it when they entered the building, knowing people could see.

They entered Roy's office and both went their separate ways to work.

By lunch time, Roy's hand felt like jelly from doing so much paperwork. He leaned back in his chair, thinking about Riza. He snuck a glance in her direction, seeing her with a large stack of papers, walking toward him.

"If that paperwork is all for me, I swear to God I'm going to set it all on fire," He said without moving from his casual position.

"If only, Sir," Riza saluted as she placed the stack on his desk and headed back to her work space.

"Dammit," Roy grumbled. He knew he couldn't _really_ set the work on fire. So he settled for doing it.

Throughout the latter part of the day Riza couldn't get Roy out of her head. The worst thing in her head was Roy's comment about her bra. True, she had bought it to feel sexy around him, but she never expected him to see it.

Roy had inquired about it, and Riza thought that perhaps she should give him his answer.

She returned to her work as she concocted her plan. She would need to wait until everyone else left. That wouldn't be too difficult. Roy and she were normally the last ones there every night, anyway.

By the time a few people were beginning to leave, Riza was excited. She smirked, engrossed in her naughty thoughts. Riza had realized that this was the first thing she's done that's even the slightest bit wrong.

And it felt amazing.

By 8.00, almost everyone was gone. Just Riza, Roy and Fuery remained. It took all Riza had not to just yell at Fuery to get the hell out. All she wanted was to commence her plan.

Roy sat at his desk, no longer doing any work, just watching Riza. He thought back to earlier, when he asked if Riza still wore her pink bra. And honestly, he was still curious. Roy was determined to find that out, no matter what it took.

Riza was relieved when Fuery finally left at 8.45. She knew that now her plan could take action.

She gathered her things on her desk, getting ready to leave. She looked over at Roy to see him doing the same. Riza walked over to her superior's desk, sitting on it seductively. She looked at Roy as she unbuttoned her shirt. Looking at Roy, she smirked and opened her shirt, revealing her lacy hot pink bra.

"All day. Just for you. Roy," She looked into his eyes and saw an undying lust for her. But deep under all that lust and desire, Riza also saw love. A sweet, sweet love for Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

'Wow,' Roy thought. 'That was easier than expected.'

**Trololol. There ya are. My longest oneshot at just over 1,000 words. Personally, I liked this story. O tell me whatcha think. Reviews are always appreciated. :D Sorry, I'm not going to continue it **

**~.heart**


End file.
